


Letters Across the Water

by TokiKurp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Knight!Nijimura, Kuroko no Basuke Secret Santa 2017, M/M, prince!Akashi, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Being separated by an ocean is hard enough already. But when letters take so long to arrive, it’s even hard. Especially when a letter doesn’t arrive in over two months, you begin to wonder if something happened.





	Letters Across the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berrybliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/gifts).



> Hi Berry °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° 
> 
> I will admit, I was beyond excited to be given the freedom of picking an AU I wanted to write for you! But that's where the challenge came from as there were so many AUs to pick, I didn't know what to write. I did manage to come up with something that I hope you'll like!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Sei** , _

_ We’re safe, stop worrying about me! It’s my job to worry about you and I will not argue with you through these damn letters! ...if we did that, I swear I would forget what the hell we were fighting about because these letters take what, a month to arrive? _

_ Like I said, we’ve made it safely. There weren’t any issues during or after, things went smoothly. We were greeted by King Mizuki and his fiance like you had said. We walked through the village and their people are strange. Then again, your own people are strange. But, everyone is very welcoming and it feels like one massive family. _

_ By the time you receive my letter, we would have already started to discussion about the alliance proposal you and your Father put together. I still don’t get why I was sent instead of either of you. I swear he did this on purpose. Either way, I’ll do my best to propose the idea to them. We both know you’re the talker between the two of us and I promise no fights. ...at least not physical. _

_ How have you been while I’ve been away? Haven’t done anything stupid, right? I know what you’re thinking, “Of course I haven’t done anything stupid. That’s Daiki and Taiga’s jobs.” WELL I NEED TO MAKE SURE! I’m not there to make sure you brats don’t get into any trouble. I know you rolled your eyes at me, Seijurou. _

_ I miss you. I can’t wait for this to be over and I can be back with you.  _

_ Love you,  
**Shu** _

 

_**Shuuzo** , _

_ I’m happy to hear you and the crew arrived safely. I will continue to worry about your safety until you return home. I do not care if you are in a kingdom we know everything about or a kingdom we know nothing about, I will always worry about you. To be honest, I would be surprised if you would even remember what we were arguing over about a month or two after the last letter. Again, I’m happy you’re safe and that your journey went well. I couldn’t help, but wonder how the waters were treating you. Yes, I understand this isn’t your first time sailing and that you have dealt with worst. But I can still worry about you. _

_ I hope things are going well with King Mizuki, he can be a strange one. His people are lovely and I look forward to attending his wedding next summer. I hope the meetings have been going well and they’re listening to everything you have to say about the proposal. I know you are more of a fighter instead of a negotiator, you are after all my right hand man. _

_ But please don’t get into any fights. I’m not in the mood for commanding the troops over a war you started with someone over there. Or heaven forbid, King Mizuki himself! _

_ Shuuzo, behave yourself. _

_ I’ve been well, thank you for asking. I’ve been busy since you left, so I haven’t done anything “stupid” as you mentioned. And I’m sure you will be surprised to hear that Daiki and Taiga haven’t done anything to give me a headache. ...That I’m aware of. I should probably check on them after I finish this letter.  _

_ I hope the meetings have been going well and that you are making good progress. I’m looking forward to hearing how the trip went and if they accepted the proposal.  _

_ But I’m most looking forward for your return. I hope you are doing well, while over there. _

_ I miss you too.  _

_ I love you,  
**Seijurou** _

* * *

_**Sei** ,_

_ Things have been crazy here! In a good way, there’s so much to do in this kingdom and the people here are nuts! There’s never a dull moment in this kingdom, reminds me of home. And don’t worry, they’ve been treating me well. It’s like they’re treating me like family, I wasn’t expecting that. But hey, I’ll take it. _

_ I am having a little difficulty with them agreeing to the proposal. It’s not like they want to say no, they want to say yes, but there’s a few things that they’re concerned about. But we’re trying to reassure them that once they have agreed to the alliance, you and your Father will arrange a meeting to further discuss the agreements. King Mizuki is a strange one and I thought he would agree to the proposal, because he seemed like a peaceful guy. But I was wrong. I know kings will fight to make sure their people are well taken care of and this guy is more than willing to fight.  _

_ Well actually, some of his men are willing to fight (and two of them want to kill each other, it’s insane)! King Mizuki would rather discuss things and it’s fucking tiring! I think there were about five times or more that I almost fell asleep because he wouldn’t stop dragging his point out! _

_ HE’S WORSE THAN MIDORIMA! AND THAT’S SAYING SOMETHING! _

_ …….. _

_How have things been going? I know it’s been a while since my first letter. Things got so busy afterwards, that I didn’t have time to sit down and write to you. I think it’s been over a month? Maybe two? I don’t know at this point, I’ve lost track of time._

_ All I know, I’ve been far too gone from you. I miss you like crazy. _

_ Hopefully we can end this soon so I can come back to you. _

_Love you,_   
_**Shu** _

 

_**Shuuzo** , _

_ I’m glad to hear that you are being treated well, that’s what I wanted to hear. I’m also glad that their kingdom reminds you of home, I hope that doesn’t increase your homesickness. It’s wonderful to hear that they’re treating you as if you were from their kingdom. I’m looking forward to hearing the stories you have. _

_ And I can image, you have a lot. _

_ The hardest part about a proposal is getting the other party to agree and believe me, I have had my fair share of tough meetings. But I will agree, the ones that drag on and on are very tiring and draining. And I may have snuck in a few naps afterward those meetings. But I expect nothing less of King Mizuki, he is someone that would much rather have peace than war.  _

_ I also know who you are talking about. Say hello to Kimishita and Ooshiba for me, I hope they are doing well. _

_ Nothing much has changed since my last letter. I did attend a few balls and though I enjoyed them, I did miss you by my side. And your snarky comments. I hope you’ll be back in time for the next ball, the last one was very interesting.  _

_ Also, I’m sure you’ll be surprised to hear (or not) that Tatsuya and Atsushi have entered a courtship. Atsushi just came up to me one day and said that Tatsuya agreed to the courtship. Though I know there’s more to it and I’m sure you’ll ask Tatsuya more about it.  _

_ Everyone is happy with their loved one and it makes me miss you even more. I know our reunion will be worth it once you return, but that still doesn’t make me stop wishing you were home now. _

_ I love you,  
_ **_Seijurou_ **

* * *

…

 

Akashi stared at the paper in front of him, wondering what word to put down. His letter was going to be short and straight to the point. 

Why hadn’t he heard from his beloved?

He was worried. Nijimura hadn’t responded to his last letter in nearly two months. Akashi wished there was a much better way to communicate with other kingdoms. Letters just took too long and it made the prince anxious at times like this. The thought of not knowing scared him.

Did Nijimura get sick? 

Did he get hurt?

Or...worse?

So many questions ran through Akashi’s mind as he stared down at the paper below him. What to say, what to say? He sighed and rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming, that he wished didn’t make its appearance at a time like this. 

“Oi! Akashi!” Came a voice filled with urgency, alarming the prince. Akashi turned around to see Kagami entering the study room.

“The ship has returned! Nijimura and the others have returned!” Kagami reported.

….

What? Nijimura was back? But he never mentioned anything about returning anytime soon in…in the letter that was never sent. Was this because there was no letter sent? Because Nijimura was on the way back? He needed to find out. 

Without a word, Akashi snapped out of his thoughts and gave a nod.

“Have they arrived at the docks yet?” The prince asked, staying calm as possible. In reality, he wanted to run past the knight and head towards the docks. Akashi was done being separated from Nijimura for how long now?

Far too long. 

“They’re expected to arrive at the docks at any second.” Kagami responded, the prince returning the nod as he stood up from his chair.

“Very well. I will go and wait for them. Shuuzo and I have been separated for far too long.” Akaashi explained as he walked passed the knight.

“Hey uh...why was Nijimura gone for so long? What was he doing? I know he had to propose an alliance to another kingdom, but six months?” 

Akashi stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “Yes, he was proposing an alliance, but he was also taking in what type of kingdom they are. If King Mizuki accepted the alliance, our strengths will grow and we will be visiting that kingdom often. Also, it takes a month to get to their kingdom and back. So he was there for four months only. Now if you excuse me, I have someone to greet at the docks.”

* * *

“Finally, solid ground!” Nijimura exclaimed, stretching as he walked off the ship after a long journey home.

Too long for his liking. 

How nice (and strange) it was to be back on solid ground, how he’d missed it! But what he missed the most was the familiar fish market that stood in front of the docks. Fishermen selling their catches of the day and trying to get people to buy them. Even six months later, everything still looked the same. Even that one weird looking bird with the black markings on its face, was still chilling by the water.

The site of the castle in view, so close, but yet so far still! He couldn’t wait until he was back in his own bed and holding-

“Shuuzo!” A familiar voice called out, making the knight look over to see who was calling out to him. A smile crossed his face when he saw the familiar and missed sight of red hair rushing towards him.

“Sei!” He called out, rushing up to meet Akashi half way. 

They did and oh how tight they held each other close, embracing each other after six months away. It felt like home, a feeling the two of them had longed for.

“Welcome home.” Akashi whispered, just loud enough for Nijimura to hear. Nijimura chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against Akashi’s.

“Thank you, I’m glad to be home, finally.” As much as King Mizuki and his people had made it feel like he’d been at home, it just  _ hadn’t _ been home. But finally being home made him relax and just so happy.

“Did your letter get lost? I was worried about you these past few months!” Akashi asked after a few minutes, cupping Nijimura’s cheeks.

“Ha? It never got to you? Great, must have gotten lost.” 

Ah, figures. 

Akashi let a sigh of relief out and smiled. 

“Just as long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters. Come, you must be exhausted.” The prince said, starting to lead Nijimura towards the castle.

“You have no idea. Oh and they accepted the proposal.”

“You can tell me about that later, but now, let’s get you back so you can rest.”

“I have nothing against that idea.” The knight chuckled, he was ready to fall into his own bed and actually get a good night sleep. 

Or a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY REUNION \\(ᐛ)/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr, TokiKurp ♡


End file.
